


Five Things Nick Doesn't Mind Sharing, And One He Doesn't Give Away So Easily

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 5+1 Things, Afterparty, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Candy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Music, Popcorn, Press and Tabloids, Sharing, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do maintain the overall tone of this fic is friendship, but, uhhh, have some surprise-kinda-het-flirting that snuck in this chapter? Oh well, a little something for the Nax fans ;)</p></blockquote>





	1. Quentin: His Music

The theater seats were full of auditioners, and Nick could see plenty of crewpeople milling around, but no judge in sight. Was this supposed to be psychological warfare or something?

"Damn, how long they gonna make us hurry up and wait?" he heard in the seat next to him and looked at the source. Quentin, was it? All Nick knew for sure was the guy must've raided Andre 3000's closet. Cameras were gonna love him.

"Guess they're trying to show us who're really the stars of this show," was Nick's attempt at a joke, and he dug his iPod from his pocket and stuck an earbud in.

"Yep," Quentin agreed and must've decided to do as they do in Rome as he fished out his own music player. Nick had his eyes shut in peace for a moment as the familiar thudding of a White Stripes bass line coursed through his system until-

"Damn."

"Hm?" Nick opened an eye.

"Battery didn't charge," Quentin grumbled as he shoved the player back in his satchel.

Ugh, he knew _that_ feeling. And depending how much longer it'd take the judges to show up- he looked at the earbud that still lay loose on his lap and picked it up. "Wanna borrow?"

Quentin grinned, looking friendlier and less mysterious than a few minutes ago. "Cool, thanks."

Nick watched him squish a little closer within the confines of the armrests and turn the bud upside down so it could tuck comfortably in his ear. "You can man the shuffle if you want-"

"Nah, this is good." Quentin switched which leg was crossed over the other in his sitting and Nick watched his fingers, one outfitted with a square silver ring, drum along the armrest in rhythm.


	2. Clark: The Spotlight

Nick knew it came with the territory of being one of the final two, he wasn't stupid. Endless questions and speculations on how he felt, had he regretted anything, what was the best part, the worst part.

And with the good there was the bad. With the congratulations about being such a unique talent was the criticism that he shouldn’t be there, because he was boring or terrible or just another white male or whatever the hip words to insult somebody with nowadays were.

At least Nick knew that whether it came to the good or bad, whether the danger was getting a swelled head or a bruised ego, he didn’t have to go it alone.

Really, he couldn’t pick a kinder or more down-to-earth person to go through all this with than Clark.


	3. Andy: Drinks and Personal Space

Given the craziness of tonight- hell, even the last few weeks and months- and how things were going to be from now on, Nick figured this would be the last time for a long time he felt like he was doing something normal, just having drinks with the guys at a party.

Granted, the party was the Idol after-party and right now "the guys" were the latest hot country singer and his entourage, but same difference, right? Andy was still chatting him up and slapping his back like they'd already known each other for years and this was just another Saturday night of them hanging out together. Best to relish the moment while he could, he figured.

"Damn, you are really somethin' else!" Andy bragged for probably the dozenth time that night, sounding like _he_ was the one who'd discovered Nick. "Seriously, kid, where they been hiding you?"

"Ah, nowhere," Nick just said with a nonchalant grin and shrug and tapped his glass against the other man's like a fistbump. Heck, it _was_ pretty flattering to get doted on by superstars, just a case of having to get more used to it.

Andy downed the rest of his drink in one swig, the ice in the glass barely daring to clink, and leaned close to Nick like telling a secret. "No foolin', you need any help come album time, consider me first in line. Big honor, kid."

Hell, he could drink to that.


	4. Jax: A Private Joke and Some Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do maintain the overall tone of this fic is friendship, but, uhhh, have some surprise-kinda-het-flirting that snuck in this chapter? Oh well, a little something for the Nax fans ;)

It was rather nice to be sitting in a theater seat without worrying about needing to impress anyone. Had that been- months? Didn't know how you could miss freedom until it was right in front of you again. Nick stretched his legs for ankles to hook on the empty seat in front of him and lazily drank from his soda as the trailers started on-screen.

The others were coming back from the concession stand with their goodies, and Clark seemed to be the most amused over the little yellow Minions decorating their cups. "They're _everywhere_ , oh my gosh!"

"All part of the plan," Jax deadpanned, took the seat beside Nick, and started opening her chocolates box.

While Clark, Rayvon, and Tyanna were making goofy jokes over the trailers, Nick looked over to the girl beside him, occasionally rolling the chocolate dots around in her painted fingers before popping them in her mouth, just being as calm and casual as she pleased. "How did we end up surrounded by children, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Thas' for you to answer, Grandpa," Jax giggled, licked her thumb, and reached a hand for the popcorn tub Nick had nestled between his thighs.

"Hey, watch it with the goopy hands, you!" Nick laughed and playfully batted at her hand, but she managed to grab the food anyway. "What happened to 'you choose chocolate, you live with chocolate'?"

Jax rolled her eyes as she ate out of her palm. "Please, it's not like you're being every guy I know in school who hides the popcorn over their laps."

"Gonna pretend I didn't hear that," was Nick's knowing answer with a sly look, and the loud logo music signaled the beginning of the movie.


	5. Rayvon: His Sour Patch Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based/inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/nickfradiani/status/619727757862400000) [tweets](https://twitter.com/RayvonOwen/status/619848303719620608). Oh, you two ;)

"Whatya think's really in these things?" Rayvon mused aloud as he rolled the candies taking the spaces between his fingers like a magician's card trick.

"Says right there on the bag." Nick stretched his legs within the small bunk space, grabbed another handful of Kids, and refreshed the Facebook post for a fresh batch of comments. He stuck a candy head-first in his teeth to gnaw as he typed.

"Nah, man, gotta be drugs hidden in 'em to keep everybody hooked. Like coke in the Coca-Cola," Rayvon popped a candy in his mouth and tucked it between gums and cheek to start slowly sucking.

Nick looked up from his keyboard. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"That'd explain some of the judging panels being so loopy." He swallowed his piece and immediately his tongue flopped over his bottom lip. "Bluh."

"What happened?"

"Numb mouth."

Chuckle. "Yep, side effect. Guess that means you won't find if I make off with the rest of these?"

Nick shook his head and grinned. "You are a total dork." Still he picked up a candy to playfully toss toward his friend's open mouth.


	6. +1 : His Heart

They fell to his feet and they fell often- especially since he'd picked up a guitar and started letting the feelings and melodies he had kept secret until then escape. If Nick had a dollar for every time someone swooned over his eyes or smile or muscles or whatever, he felt he wouldn't have to worry about making a living.

Of course it was the eternal question- did those who said "I love you" mean it for who he was, or what he could do?

The few times Nick cautiously attempted to return affections, what started in bliss ended in backfire, either from the normal drifting apart two people could do or a shattering heartbreak. In any case, it hurt. 

At some point he decided it was better to just keep himself guarded and wait for the moment he'd know for sure.

He'd see the glow in their eyes that was beyond admiration, feel warmth in his heart that had nothing to do with the soft words coming from their lips, touch a hand and know he was touching the soul of the one who truly understand.

Know he was ready to share everything.


End file.
